


Nothing Else Matters

by mydyingatheist



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Belldom - Freeform, Dancing, Forever, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Muse - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydyingatheist/pseuds/mydyingatheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing. Perfection. Little moments. Life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This isn't really fabulous, but I drabbled for 5 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

Twirling around the polished parlor, I was cradled in Matthew’s arms, safe and secure for once. The music put a lively pulse in the air, stimulating our feet to pop and pivot joyfully across the smooth marble floors, the honeymoon stage of dancing. Everything was so free and joyous, as if nothing could go wrong, as if nothing had ever gone wrong. I looked at Matthew’s cheery face: his sculpted cheekbones, his pale skin, and his vibrant blue eyes glowing with a sense of excitement only usually found in a small child, the childish excitement oblivious to anything outside of their own mind. It was the little moments like this that made the troubles of relationships worth it. All the fights, all the break ups, all the lies, all the pain - all of it was worth it for the smallest moments like this where you were completely free with the one person you trust your life with. They know your every flaw, your every fear, your every bad deed, but here you are being so open and they accept you. You can’t help but endure everything for these moments.

Of course I was the one ruining this moment by stepping on Matthew’s left foot with my clumsy right foot, halting our perfect moment. I nervously searched Matthew’s blank face for a sign that he was angry with me, but I saw nothing. Anxiously, I looked away, scratching the small hairs on the back of my neck unsure of what to do now when Matthew broke the silence. He broke out laughing, clutching his stomach as he lost control of his happiness. Confused, I carefully patted the small man’s shoulder as he tried to control his breathing once more. He looked up at me with a tear coming from one of his eyes, but he was smiling. It took me a moment, but I too smiled, relieved to see that I had not ruined the little moment. The blue eyes neared me as Matthew pulled me in closer than before, adjusting our bodies to the new, slower tempo of the music. 

The way he guided me and held me was almost him silently forgiving my stupid right foot. My lack of dance skill had always gotten the best of me, but Matthew didn’t let that bother him because these moments only came once in a great while. 

Both of them were unsure how long this would last, so wrapped up in each other that nothing could split them apart. The chemistry they shared was finally radiating out and shining so bright reality seemed to not exist for once. Reality couldn’t interfere with these moments. They were the purest moments that only came a few times in life where a person stops and thinks ‘damn I’m lucky.’ These small moments led to the bigger picture, the complete lifetime spent with that other person. These moments ensured the survival of the relationship, balancing the intimacy with the companionship, the sex with the friendship, the forever with the always. Little did these two men know, that that very moment sealed their foreverness. Sixty years to their peaceful deaths of the ages of 84 and 85 of blissful perfection that started with fooling around as young adults. I guess love finds you in the most random ways and grows on you.


End file.
